


District Two

by ashleybenlove



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Lady and the Tramp (1955), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Community: disney_kink, Gen, Hunger Games Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Kim Possible had trained for this moment her entire life. To be a tribute.





	District Two

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in April 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "All fandoms - Hunger Games crossover Anything. Anything at all."

Kim Possible had trained for this moment her entire life. To be a tribute. In The Hunger Games. It was an honor enough to have her name in reaping ball for District Two girls between twelve and eighteen the seven times it was in there at her age of eighteen, the last year she would be eligible. She knew what she was getting herself into. She trained for this (though, don’t tell the Gamemakers!). She was prepared to the extent she could be. She loved and hated the whole thing, though. But now was not the time to dwell on that. 

So, here she awaited the District Escort, who would take her to the glorious Capitol, to pull the name out of the ball, so that before the other girl, whoever would that be, was even on stage, she would exclaim that she would volunteer. Maybe her name would be picked and she would be spared having to actually volunteer. Plus, it was one less younger girl in her District to die if she went. 

So when a girl Lady was called, some girl with hair like a cocker spaniel’s ears, started to walk up, clearly not excited about the prospect of going into the arena where she would more than likely die in the Bloodbath on the first day, Kim Possible exclaimed: 

“For District Two, I, Kim Possible, volunteer as Tribute!”

**Author's Note:**

> I chose District Two because it’s supposed to be in the Rocky Mountains area (or so I heard) and one of the headcanons I subscribe to is that Kim Possible is set in Colorado. 
> 
> Also I have no idea where I first heard the phrase, "hair like a cocker spaniel’s ears" but I heard it from somewhere at some point prior to writing this. Shrugs.


End file.
